Love and Murder
by maymie692
Summary: When Bex's friend is murdered, her secret relationship with a certain CSI agent gets frown into the limelight. How will she deal with her over protective father, will they find her friend's killer and can she keep her relationship together or will it crash and burn.
1. Prologue

Prologue

_"I can see us in your eyes, no need to think it twice, Like it was always ment to be, you and me…"_

The club was full to the limit with the music blasting out of every speaker as the two girls returned from the ladies toilet. Strobe lighting hit the dancing bodies that littered the floor in front of them, making their moment robotic almost. Looking at each other the girls made their way to the bar to replenish their drinks, sliding past the people in their way.

"I cant believe we managed to get into this place, Bex" Whispered one of the girls as they approached the bar. Bex, just turning 21 that night, turned and smiled down at her younger friend, Nancy. "Power of persuasion is my speciality"

The pair giggled as the bar tender took their drinks order, noticing a pair of familiar faces; Delko and Speed. Nudging her friend, whispering into her ear subtly, Bex pointed them out, only for Nancy to shout and make obvious eye contact with them.

"Subtle, Nance, real subtle!" Bex glared down at the red faced blond before turning to the bar tender, ready to pay him. Shaking his head, bar tender pointed over to the pair at the end of the bar and simply said "Courtesy of the gentlemen at the end of the bar"

Oh great, Bex thought to herself as she could hear Nancy shouting in her ear, wanting to know why they had bought them drinks. Before she could answer she felt a hand brush across her lower back before resting on her right hip. "Hello, Timothy!" She sarcastically mouthed looking over at the brown haired man stood on her left. Gazing into his eyes, she could feel herself melt in his sultry stare nearly allowing herself to lean into him.

"Bex, you've never introduced me to this one before. I'm Julia" A hand was thrust at Tim making him drop his gaze from Becs. The hand lead to a tall blond with piercing green eyes, wearing something that could only be described at a scrap of cloth. Rolling her eyes at Nancy who simply shrugged her shoulders, Bex forced a smile as she introduced them. "Speed this is Julia, Nancy's older sister. Julia this is Speed, he works with my father" Bex's father, Donald Crash, was the night shift Supervisor at CSI.

The girl's grin widened at the last comment, moving closer to Tim and forcing Bex to stand back. "Oh you're CSI are you, you must be so brave to work in the force. And strong too" Julia cooed into Tim's ear as Bex moved over to give Delko a friendly hug, showing her annoyance to Nancy who was stood next to him. For all the pair were sisters they were far from similar, for Nancy was far more demure than Julia and hated flaunting her near perfect body.

"Why did we invite her again" Becs remarked turning to see Julia full on flirting with Tim, allowing the jealousy to bubble up inside. "Jealous slightly" Delko sniggered before dodging a playful fist from the blushing brunette. She and Tim had been dating on and off for a couple of months, keeping it low key so that it wouldn't get back to her father.

Even though the pair were not official, Becs hated seeing other girls flirting with him, and stood within a few feet of Julia throwing herself at him she was starting to get pissed off. "Come on, Nance, come dance with me" She spoke through clenched teeth grabbing both Nancy's and Delko's arm. What better way to get back at Julia than to flirt with her secret crush.

The dance floor had emptied slightly giving the threesome some room to dance comfortably without running into other dancers. With Delko in her sights, Becs provocatively danced closer to him until she was inches from his face. Allowing him to wrap his hands around her waist she playfully ground herself up against his body, embracing his face with her hands. Miming the words of the song playing she could see a blush forming on his face, making her giggle. "Do you really think this is a good idea, Becs, Speed really likes you" Delko tore his gaze from Becs and towards Speed, who was desperately trying to get away from Julia.

"I'm more doing this to teach Julia a lesson than to screw with speed, Eric" Becs whispered into his ear before smiling. "So he really likes me does me?" Before giving Eric time to answer she broke away, grabbing Nancy's arm spinning her around in time with the music as Speed and Julia arrived.

The girls watched as Julia wrapped herself around Eric whispering into his ear before dragging him away. "Thank god for that" Becs said to herself once again feeling the arms wrap around her waist. "We need to talk" The voice echoed and lingered in her mind as Tim pulled her to the side, out of ear shot of others. "Becs, do you get jealous when I talk to other women?"

The question shocked and annoyed her so much that she wanted to slap him across the face for asking. Of course I do, She screamed to herself as Tim simply stared at the floor before bringing his gaze back up to meet hers. "I saw how you got when Julia was talking to me"

"She wasn't talking to you, in fact she wasn't even flirting with you, she…" Becs was cut off by Tim smirking at her. "And why are you smirking at me?" A flash of red had gone to her cheeks which had made him laugh. "You look cute when you get annoyed. Come on, Tramps"

The statement would of made anyone listening gasp, but Becs simply smiled. Tramps was the night club that the pair had met and started their affair. A reassuring thought entered her mind as she, Nancy and speed crossed the club, Everything was going to be fine.

Fresh air blew through the blinds of the bedroom as Tim lay on the bed, waking him slightly. Becs was stood by the gaping window, wearing nothing other than the shirt that he had been wearing that night. "That shirt looks even better on you than it does me!" He whispered softly, turning her attention toward him. "I can make anything look good" She smirked looking back out of the window, without catching a glimpse of the pillow that was heading for her.

Hitting her on the arm and head, Becs grabbed hold of the pillow, but instead of throwing it back she simply let it drop to the floor, making it obvious that she wasn't in the mood to play. "What's up?" Tim asked climbing out of bed, grabbing the boxes that were screwed up on the floor. Before Becs had a chance to reply, Tim's phone went off.

"Speed…What, now? Ok. Bye" Closing the phone, ending the call, Tim began to get dressed, searching for his socks. "Here, wear some of mine" Becs smirked as she threw a pair of pink spotty shocks at an unsuspecting Tim, hitting him square in the face.

"Sorry, Becs, but there's a case down at that club we were at last night. A girls been found dead in the toilets" Tim spoke softly as he thrust the socks on his feet. "Don't worry about it, I'll catch you later anyway. I'm meant to be meeting Julia and Nancy for lunch"

Clearly deflated that Tim had to go to work so early, Becs unbuttoned the shirt she was wearing, handing it to him. A playful glint glistened in Tim's eye as he pulled her close, bringing her in for a long lustful kiss. The kiss seemed to go on forever before Becs broke away simply saying "You're going to be late again!"


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Arriving at the crime scene, Tim was met by Horatio, Calliegh, and Alexx all with serious grim faces. The club seemed to have a dark, heavy atmosphere that Tim could only describe as death. Nearing the victim Tim's eyes widened as he though he had seen a ghost.

"Speed you look a little freaked, you ok?" Calliegh asked placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder, not expecting what Tim had to say next. "That's Julia" He exclaimed just auditable for them around him to her. "Who?" Alexx asked looking over to a white faced Tim. "Julia, I don't know her second name, she's Nancy's older sister."

Everyone was now looking at Tim for a better explanation to how he knew the deceased. "Speed, who's Nancy?" Horatio asked standing just to the side of him staring deeply at him as if trying to pick the answer straight from his mind. "Nancy, she's Bex's best friend, H" Tim hesitantly explained further about last night and how he and Eric had gone out on their night off for a couple of drinks and bumped into them. He also explained how Julia was an ex of Eric's.

"Someone mentioning my name or are my ears just burning" Eric mocked as he walked into the club just as Tim was finishing. The tension was thick and noticeable as everyone stared at him, making Eric uncomfortable. "Why's everyone staring at me?"

"The victim, Eric, is a friend of yours. A girl called Julia." Horatio stated before gesturing towards the deceased. Eric simply stared at the still body, unable to make any words come out when he tried to open his mouth. "How. How. I mean I was with her last night and she was fine when I left." Eric managed to whisper as he looked up at Horatio for reassurance. "Eric, I want to go back to the crime lab, and stay there. I need to know everything about what happened last night"

Eric nodded before taking one last look at Julia before retiring back to his hummer and back to the crime lab. "Speed, you and Calliegh need to process every inch of this club" Horatio barked as he started walking towards the door. "Where are you going, H?" Tim asked while placing his kit on the floor next to an upturned table.

"I'm going to speak to Miss Crash"

Bex was setting her café latte on the table, chatting on the phone to Nancy when she saw a familiar face. "Hang on Nance….Hi H! Not seen you for a while" Bex smiled warmly as Horatio neared her. "What do you mean your sister didn't come home last night? She better not have gone off with Delko, I swear I'll tear her a new one if she hurts him again…Don't worry she'll turn up, she always does. I'll catch ya later ok sweetie, Kay, bye"

Hanging up the phone and placing it with her latte, Bex gave Horatio a warm friendly hug before offering him the seat next to her. "So what do I owe this pleasure to?" She asked smiling over her latte as she took a sip, testing the temperature of the beverage. Taking off his sunglasses, Horatio smiled softly looking down at the table "Rebecca sweetheart, What I'm going to tell you isn't going to be easy for me to say, but I think we've found your friend, Julia"

Horatio paused as he glanced up at the brunette watching her expression turn from easy going to sheer terror. "Sweetheart I want you come with me to the crime lab"

"Because I was one of the last people to see her alive. Can we go to her sister's? She's been worried about her. She's all the family she's got." Bex answered suddenly remembering what Horatio had called her at the beginning of their conversation. "And please H, it's Bex. My mother was Rebecca"

The ride to Nancy's apartment was agonisingly silent and seemed to take forever as the realisation began to hit Becs. She could feel tears begging to escape her eyes, though she didn't want to cry in front of one her fathers co-workers. She wanted to be strong, strong for Nancy, strong for everyone. "Do you want to stay here and I'll go" Horatio asked softly noticing Becs was upset. Quickly, she wiped her face and took a deep breath in then smiled. "No, I want to be there for her. She needs me there"

Back at the crime lab, Eric couldn't get his head around what had happened that morning. He had seen Julia that night and had left her in the safety of Becs and Nancy when he left. How could this of happened? He thought to himself in Horatio's office when the door suddenly opened and Tim walked in. "Hey Delko you look…terrible"

"Well you cant say much with them pink socks now can you?" Eric sniggered as Tim looked down to see his trouser leg had exposed Bex's socks. Unable to think of a come back Tim simple smiled a sheepish grin allowing Eric to figure out where Tim had stayed the night. "You stayed with Bex again last night didn't you? This means you're involved in this too, you know"

"You think I don't already know that? Why do you think I'm stood here talking to you? I need to talk to H" Tim spat noticing Eric wasn't listening to him, but instead glancing around him, looking out the glass wall. Following his friends line of sight, he spotted Horatio returning with two girls; Bex and Nancy.

"Right, what I want you both to do is go with this officer and he'll take care of you ok. Good" Horatio gently spoke as the officer approached to take the girls off to a side room so they could be interviewed. "Are we under suspicion?" Nancy whispered into Bex's ear as they were led away. Unable to speak Bex simply shook her head before entering the room.

The interrogation room was nice and bright with a large paned window to the side where the officer that brought them stood. Bex went straight to the window and glanced out, the beach within sight and the glorious sun shining down. "Julia would of loved today! The weather is perfect for her to go stalking the beach for eye candy" Bex joked hoping Nancy would smile.

She did, if only for a second before the young girl burst into tears. "I cant believe she's gone! Bex she cant be gone, we only saw a couple of hours ago. How could this happen" The girl sobbed as Bex took her place next to her, bringing her in for comfort. "shush, it'll be all fine. You'll be fine Sweetheart. H and the team will find Julia's killer, don't you worry"

"Hi, as you know I'm Calliegh and I'm going to be taking your statements. How you holdin' up Bex, Nancy?" Calliegh smiled as she sat down in front of the girls, making Nancy pull herself together and wipe away the tears that had fell. "I'm ok, are we under suspicion?" Nancy once again asked making Bex roll her eyes and slap her forehead.

"If you keep asking that then they will start to suspect you! Nance just calm down and tell Calliegh the entire story of last night" Nancy gave Bex a sheepish look at the last part of her statement "The entire story?" Bex closed her eyes slowly and nodded, she knew it would get out about her and Tim but that didn't matter at this point. What mattered was finding out what happened to Julia.

Just as Nancy was about to start telling Calliegh what had happened that night, The door swung open and Inspector Crash, Bex's father, came racing into the room. "This interview is over, you have no right to interview my daughter or her friend when there is no legal guardian. Why is she crying, what have you said to her to make her cry?"

All Bex wanted to do was to sink into a very deep hole and never return, she hated it when her father did this he always showed up at the wrong time and full of self righteousness. "Dad! Seriously calm down. I'm not a minor, which means I can be interviewed by MYSELF. And Calliegh did nothing to Nancy she's just upset" Glaring at her father Bex silently told him to go away or she would do something about it. "Inspector crash, the girls are simply offering me their statements of last night as they were that last people to see the deceased and I'm sure if you talk to Lt. Caine he will keep you informed, but for now I need you to leave"

Tim and Eric sat in Horatio's office explaining how they knew the girls and their whereabouts that night. "After Delko left, I stayed with Nancy and Bex, shared a cab with them back to Bex's apartment" Tim hesitated with the last bit, not wanting to give away his and Bex relationship. "What time did you get to Rebecca's apartment?"

Sighing a breath of relief, Tim explained that he got there around 2 that morning and he left when Horatio had rang him. "Why were you staying at Rebecca's?" Horatio finally asked making Tim feel a sickly feeling in his stomach. Putting his head down Tim gathered his thoughts and tried to explain his secret relationship with Becs.

"Ok, does her father know?"

"No, that's the reason it was kept under cover for. She doesn't want her father knowing, but after today I cant see that happening"

"Ok, Speed, get back to the lab and check the traces you were running and Eric keep yourself busy until Calliegh is finished with Rebecca and Nancy"

"So when Julia refused to come home with us we just figured she would come home later or stay at some guys house like she usually does" Nancy sniffled as Calliegh listened inventively. "So where did Tim go after the cab dropped you both off?" Calliegh asked noticing the girls sudden change in posture. Giving a quick glance to Bex who simply nodded she continued. "The cab dropped me off first, then Tim and Bex headed back to her apartment."

Calliegh gave the girl a look of confusion then smiled as she realised what she ment. "Speed you sly dog" Calliegh muttered under her breath making Bex laugh. "Right girls well I've taken the statements. You're free to leave now, and Bex, I think you better see your father before you leave"

Bex grimaced at the idea of talking to her father about the whole affair but she knew Calliegh had a point. Nodding in agreement Bex led Nancy out the door and into the corridor where she bumped into Tim. Smiling at him, Bex tried to cover up her sadness. "I need to talk to you" Tim mouthed as the pair glanced at each other. "Text me" Bex's mouthed back before heading towards the break room where she thought her father may be.

"Nancy, do you want to wait for me outside. You look like you need some air" Bex had a stern look on her face that made perfect sense to Nancy; Leave now. Nancy nodded and quickly made her way to the front of the building. Stood outside her fathers office, Bex reached for her phone, texting frantically.

_I'm goin' to tell dad now 'bout us. If you don't want me to ring me. B xxx_

Sliding her phone back into her pocket she waited for the signal that she desperately wanted Tim to send her. She really didn't want to talk to her father about her personal life. In fact she didn't want to talk to her father at all, ever since her mother died, their relationship had gone done hill until Bex finally decided to move out a year previous.

5 minutes passed and no call from Tim. I'll go see if he got the message, she thought to herself as she headed down the corridor only to run straight into her father. "Hey dad, I was looking for you" She murmured, fake smile plastered on her face. "Good I've just been given some information about you" Her father glared down at the girl making her feel small and slightly frightened.

Bex watched as her father grunted in front of her, flaring his nostrils the way he did whenever he was mad. "Speed Rebecca! Seriously Speed!" He finally came out with in a loud scolding tone. "There's nothing wrong with Tim, he's.."

"Part of the team I work with. How could you do this. What have I always told you, he's no good for you" Donald butted in, cutting Bex off. Feeling tears welling up and noticing people standing close by, Bex wanted to simply die. "If this is how you're going to react then I'm not going to talk to you"

Turning to leave, Bex felt a hand grab onto her shoulder forcefully pulling her back round to face her father. "I'm not finished" He spat just as Horatio and Tim walked in front. "Oh yes you are Donald" Horatio stated, glaring at him. "I suggest you leave her alone"


End file.
